swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Tomb
Imperial Tomb Final Map.jpg Imperial Tomb Intro.png Imperial Tomb Enemies.jpg Bone Magi Profile.jpg Bone Knight Profile.jpg Royal Guard Profile.jpg Lich Profile.jpg Zombie IT Profile.jpg Undead Dragon Profile.jpg Eternal Life Form Profile.jpg Emperor Profile.jpg Undead King Profile.jpg Difficulty - Hard Stamina Cost to Enter: 5 Elemental Bonus: 'Holy '(Max HP +300 & AP +20) There are 3 routes here, each one leading to something of value. A piece of the Samurai Set, the Gold & Diamond(together) Relic Core, and the Pet Bone. The Rare Encounter is the Undead Dragon. Note: Unless stated otherwise, the values listed are the maximum amount for dmg. The difference in numbers in EXP, Durability, & Stamina are due to random encounters & hazards. *= Static Damage. ---- =Locations= 0: Tomb Entrance 1. Rotten Ground Encounter Bone Magi 2. Lobby of Undead "You move through smoothly without triggering any traps. Wow!": Nothing happens "Someone triggered the dart trap!": -100 HP "The spike trap is triggered!!": -160 HP "A huge debris has fallen down, blocking your path. A small detour is necessary.": -1 Stamina "Member picks up a ragged doll from the ground...": Become Cursed "A creepy breeze brings to you the foul stench of corruptness.": Become Demoralized "Poisonous gas is leaking out from the floor!": Become Poisoned "This creepy place is full of bloodstans and human skeletons!": Become Scared "There is water dripping down from above!": Become Wet "The pile of bones is rattling": Encounter Bone Knight "A deep voice in the dark says: "You shouldn't be here!"": Encounter Royal Guard 3. Skeleton Formation Encounter Lich 4. Incineration Site Rare Trace "This is the place where they treat the corpses. The ashes of the dead are clearly altered in some way...": +3 Undead Ash Mastery (Undead Ash if Mastered) Gain Undead Ash Gain 450 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain Kindle Fire Gain Eye of the Fool (Emperor's New Tables Collection) Gain Eye of the Unfit (Emperor's New Tables Collection) Gain White Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collection) 5. Hall of Approaching Death Encounter Royal Guard 6. Warriors' Room Encounter Bone Knight 7. Underground Secret Chamber Rare Trace "A page of memo from the tomb's architect is found!": +2 Location Mastery (500 Coins if Mastered) Gain 500 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain Omamori Gain Shield Hammer Gain Bone Armor (4/4 Main) Gain Bone Helm (3/2 Secondary) Gain Eye of the Fool (Emperor's New Tables Collection) Gain Eye of the Unfit (Emperor's New Tables Collection) Gain White Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collection) 8. Burial Ground Rare Trace "Nothing happens as you all walk over sofl soil.": Nothing happens "Everyone's legs are being held by the zombie hands reaching out from the ground!": -1 Stamina "This item is probably the reason why the tomb raider's corpse has not been dragged beneath the ground.": Gain Omamori "The shoes get all gooey after stepping on the ground here!": Become Sticky "The pile of bones is rattling!": Encounter Bone Knight "Member get irritaled and pulls one of the annoying hands out completely!": Encounter Zombie 9. Sacrificial Treasure Ditch Rare Trace "A page of memo from the tomb's architect is found!": +2 Location Mastery (500 Coins if Mastered) "There are a lot of small diamonds embedded on the clothing as ornaments. Although they are not big to craft swords with, they are still nice to play with.": +4 Diamond Mastery (900 Coins if Mastered) Gain 500 Coins Gain Undead Ash Gain Diamond Gain Gold Gain Omamori Gain Thief Hammer Gain Shield of Defense (2/5 Secondary) Gain Invisible Display Table (Emperor's New Tables Collection) Gain Invisible Worktable (Emperor's New Tables Collection) 10. Pool of Blood "You tread the blood carefully to reach the other side safely.": Nothing happens "Leeches are sucking everyone's blood!": -150 HP "Member steps on the spikes beneath the surface!": Become Deadly Poisoned Demoralized "The intense smell of blood is driving Member crazy!": Become Scared "Someone is on the other side of the pool": Encounter Soul Gatherer 11. Bleeding Holes ---- (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Bone Knight Encounter Bone Magi Encounter Royal Guard 12. Glowing Rock Wall Encounter Eternal Life Form (Boss 1) 13. Borderline of Life & Death ----- (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) "You move through smoothly without triggering any traps. Wow!": Nothing happens "Someone triggered the dart trap!": -100 HP "The spike trap is triggered!!": -160 HP "A huge debris has fallen down, blocking your path. A small detour is necessary.": -1 Stamina "Member picks up a ragged doll from the ground...": Become Cursed "A creepy breeze brings to you the foul stench of corruptness.": Become Demoralized "Poisonous gas is leaking out from the floor!": Become Poisoned "This creepy place is full of bloodstans and human skeletons!": Become Scared "There is water dripping down from above!": Become Wet "The pile of bones is rattling": Encounter Bone Knight "A deep voice in the dark says: "You shouldn't be here!"": Encounter Royal Guard 14. Emperors' Room Encounter Emperor (Boss 2) 15. Bloodthirsty Throne ----- (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Undead King (Boss 3) ---- =Enemies= Note:*=Static damage. If you are Wet, the frost attack can cause you to become Frostbitten. Rare Encounter: Undead Dragon 950 HP 160 XP (can cause -2 weapon durability & Injured status) (can cause Deadly Poisoned status) Loot: Iron Chest (Drake Talisman (5/10 Accessory) Gain 2x Dragon Stone Gain 2x Undead Ash Gain 3x Soul Gem Boss 1: Eternal Life Form 1,150 HP 110 XP (+7,000xp first time) Loot: Gain 600 Coins Gain Life Force Gain Soul Gem Gain 2x Soul Gem Gain Omamori Gain Healing Potion Gain Concentrated Life Force (Imperial Cauldron of Souls Collection) Gain Treasure Chest (Musashi Armor 5/20 Main Armour - Samurai Set) Boss 2: Emperor 1,600 HP 150 XP (+11,000xp first time) Quick -1 hand for encounter If heals group gets Demoralized Loot: Gain 600 Coins Gain 700 Coins Gain Diamond Gain Life Force Gain Soul Gem Gain Sword Dust Gain Friend Hammer Gain Treasure Chest (Emperor Jewel Gold & Diamond Relic Fusion) Boss 3: Undead King 2,250 HP 200 XP (+20,000xp first time) Quick -1 hand for encounter Loot: Gain 650 Coins Gain 750 Coins Gain Undead Ash Gain Soul Gem Gain Sword Dust Gain Bone (Unholy Pet) Gain Mysterious Chest (Undead King Armor - 20/24 Main Armor) ---- =Rare Items= Getting 2-4 Star Mastery of this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store. Category:Adventure Category:Imperial Tomb Category:Status Effects Category:Undead Ash Category:Soul Gem Category:Adventure Collectibles Category:Consumables Category:Hammers Category:Diamond Category:Gold Category:Pets Category:Dragon Stone Category:Life Force Category:Sword Dust Category:Relic Fusion Category:Cursed Category:Demoralized Category:Poisoned Category:Scared Category:Wet Category:Adventure Locations Category:Sticky Category:Deadly Poisoned